


Finding the Time

by budgie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgie/pseuds/budgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves it but she needs to get away from everyone. Shepard understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Time

Shepard thinks it might be morning, but in space it’s a bit hard to tell. It was a hell of a lot easier on earth, except when she would sleep underground in the tunnels in winter. Snow, whose idea was that? She could look at the clock, but what if it shows she has to get up in ten minutes? Better to live in ignorance for a while longer, warm and safe and not being shot at.

Liara stirs beside her, yawning, eyes still half closed as she turns. ‘It’s early,’ she says, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

‘I was purposely not looking,’ Shepard says. ‘But good news, we’ve got time.’

There’s the rustle of sheets, and Liara groans with the effort of moving closer. She rests her head on Shepard’s chest, and Shepard puts an arm around her. Tracing the skin, warm from sleep.

‘How long have you been awake?’ Liara asks, moving her hand across Shepard’s stomach where her singlet has ridden up, exposing the skin. 

‘Not that long,’ Shepard says, which could be true. She’s been watching the stars through the skylight above, wondering which ones they are, if anyone knows. There are so many places she’ll never get to go.

Liara kisses her cheek, her chin, her lips. ‘Good thing it’s early,’ she says, her fingers moving to Shepard’s bellybutton, below to the waistband of her underwear.

‘You’re going to wear me out before the day starts,’ Shepard says, running a hand down Liara’s side.

‘I’m going to try,’ Liara replies, grinning.

Liara’s eyes turn black, everything goes dark and Shepard feels warmth everywhere. Liara remembers the time Shepard stubbed her toe in the shower last week. 

Liara's fingers move between her thighs, tracing the skin up and down, Shepard thrusts her hips forward. Liara laughs quietly, and presses her fingers against Shepard's underwear.

Shepard discovers that it’s not really that Liara is allergic to prawns, more that she hates the texture, the way their little bodies curl around. The ones that come with the heads on are the worst. Liara doesn’t understand why anyone would eat them. 

Moaning, Shepard pulls Liara closer and kisses her chest. Liara pulls of Shepard's underwear and finds her.

Earth sun after Shepard and a boy whose name is fuzzy, forgotten, steal ice creams. They're the ones with chocolate and caramel. They melt all over their hands and eventually they’re caught, but it was worth it. If she'd eaten the whole thing she probably would have vomited, she's never had something that rich all to herself before.

There's a low moan as Liara slips another finger in.

Benezia, kind. In yellow, taking Liara to the museum for the trillionth time. Looking back, Liara wonders if Benezia ever got sick of looking at the same relics again and again, but she is grateful to her mother. She wonders if she will be a good mother.

Their breathing is heavier now, the sting of sweat enters Shepard's nostrils.

Everything is taken over by another memory, only this isn’t a real memory. They’re sitting beside each other on a planet Shepard’s never been to. Thessia, she recognises it from photos and the way Liara’s thoughts pool around the place. Home, but not home. She loves it but she needs to get away from everyone. Shepard understands.

The cabin returns, Liara ghosts her lips across Shepard’s neck.

Above, the stars barely move as the Normandy continues on.


End file.
